


Conventions

by Valenettie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, War with Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenettie/pseuds/Valenettie
Summary: Two years after the fall of Voldemort.Severus has remained in a magical coma since Nagini's bite, giving the magicians no certain predictions about his health. Considering the condition of the Potions Master, as well as being aware of the personnel shortages, the director decides to supplement the teaching staff of Hogwarts. Hermione, a war hero, quits her job at the Ministry of Magic to take up the position of teacher of ancient runes and deal with personal problems.When the wizarding community thinks that everything is slowly returning to normal, suddenly someone who was remembered mainly in the pages of history suddenly appears - Gellert Grindelwald is escaping from Nurmengard. Certain views, rooted in the beliefs of many wizarding families, revive over the years. The changing political systems after the war and the growing sympathy in some European countries towards groups associated with the idea of wizarding supremacy bring Gellert into asylum in Austria. It was there that he once took his first steps on the path of a revolution, and he will put further ones.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Conventions

The peculiar atmosphere in the room was almost palpable. He was experiencing a specific type of anxiety that did not cause him fear or tension. The lack of such feelings struck him as puzzling and somewhat amusing, bearing in mind that during his work they had been with him constantly for the last several decades. This time, facing one of the most dangerous wizards in the world, and there was no exaggeration in that, he felt uncertain. The usual uncertainty that lodged in his mind from crossing the threshold of the mansion and distracted his thoughts like an intrusive fly. Paradoxically, he was more frustrated with his own attitude than the situation - he knew what consequences a moment of inattention could bring. He wasn't sure if this dose of relief had to do with the damage that might have happened to his brain or with the aura he was talking about.

_He's so different from the Dark Lord._

He looked at the wizard again. A man similar in age to Dumbledore, but looking a few decades younger, was pouring himself whiskey into a glass. The simple silhouette, broad shoulders, and the steadfast stride with which Grindelwald paced the room every now and then visibly boosted vigor. He quickly noticed that Gellert's penetrating gaze was perplexing those around him, which immediately made him think of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus, for all his quirks, however, was a much calmer man.

"Disgrace, how can people drink this?" The wizard muttered, wincing as if after tasting a lemon. "You see, my dear, I was gone for a while and instead of good, semi-sweet wine they put Scotch in my bar. Abomination. Why are you still standing?"

At these words, Severus carefully approached the table and sat down on one of the dozen or so vacant chairs. Gellert did the same, taking the seat opposite him, and dismissed his subordinates with a nod. After a while, they were alone in the room. He had no doubt that this wizard could disarm him with a single spell, but Gellert carelessly left his wand beside the whiskey bottle. He wondered at what a frighteningly high level of wandless magic he must have mastered to be so nonchalant about the situation.

"You don't need to be afraid, boy, I have no bad intentions towards you." Grindelwald seemed to catch his questioning gaze. "During your visit today, you will not be in any trouble at my doorstep. Of course, you have no reason to believe such statements, but aside from passing a message to Albus, I just wanted to talk to you. Severus... I hope you have thought about my words. Think how much I could offer in return. Offer you and also Miss Granger."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for possible mistakes, English is not my first language (if you have any suggestions or language advice, please write :)).


End file.
